


Say You Wont Let Go

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Timeline of their relationship from when they fell in love to the end of the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

_I met you in the dark you lit me up, you made me feel like I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up._

 

"Baekhyun we're almost there, just up the steps. " Yixing was helping a very drunk Byun Baekhyun climb up the stairs and into his apartment. When he finally got him through the door and convinced him there were no purple ducks surrounding him. Baekhyun finally said something that made sense. "Whoa Xingxing, your place is huge! Do we live here together? "

"No Hyunnie, you live in your apartment and I live in mine. "

In reality Yixing's place wasn't big. It was a kitchen and a bathroom and two bedrooms. It wasn't much but it was good to him and he could afford it. He turned to look at Baekhyun and saw a face he knew was coming but really hoped wasn't. 

He immediately grabbed his hand and ran him to the bathroom where they made it just in time for the night's fun and games to come back up his friends mouth. "Thank god Joonmyun had told me to take you home when he did. " He was holding back the long strands of hair and made a mental note to make Baekhyun get a haircut. 

 

_Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest, and you asked me to stay over._

 

Baekhyun turned to look back at Yixing and it sent sparks through the older man's body. He's seen drunk Baekhyun multiple times, but he never felt this way about him. Yixing pulled him close to his torso in a hug. "Stay with me tonight. " Baekhyun said, already forgotten this was Yixing's place.  He didn't respond and instead said, "You should go to sleep. That's gonna be one hell of a hangover in the morning. " He got a sleepy smile from the younger and a soft okay hyung and led him to the bed. 

When he tried to leave Baekhyun's grip on his wrist tightened. "Xingxing hyung stay with me please. " It was more of a statement than a question, and who was Yixing to say no to him? So he slipped under the covers fully clothed and watched Baekhyun fall asleep. 

The last thought he had on his mind was that he loved him before he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are bonded by love or friendship. There is something special about being bonded. It opens you up to people you've never met. Yixing was said to be bonded by friendship to Baekhyun, but he thinks it's something more now.

Yixing knew he was bonded to Baekhyun, and Yifan and Tao and Luhan. But those were all extremely platonic. Now he thinks it's more to his bonding than platonic friendship to Baekhyun. 

* * *

 

He remembers the first time he met Baekhyun. 

 

He had just landed in Seoul for the first and last time. It was him Yifan, Tao, and Luhan. They had come with Yifan to see his  ~~boyfriend~~ friend Junmyeon. Now that they had gotten themselves and their luggage together, Yifan was giving them the stay together because they could die or something speech which Yixing tuned out to look at the signs around. The signs were in Korean, English, Japanese, and thankfully Mandarin Chinese. But the translations weren't what he was looking at, he was looking at the native language of the city. He really loved the way it looked despite the fact the only thing he can read is hello, thank you, goodbye, and fuck you (long story don't ask). The only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was the loud "Junmyeon! "

"Yifan! " 

The two ran to eachother like they were in a cheesy drama. When the others finally caught up the two were chatting it up like they had forgotten the three foreigners that he had brought. (which he had ) When Luhan made an exaggerated cough Junmyeon, finally Junmyeon turned tapped Yifan to ask him to introduce his three  ~~children~~ friends. 

"Hi I'm Junmyeon and I know this sounds really blunt but how much Korean do you all know? Just in case I need to help any of you." "Well Myeon they are Luhan, Yixing and Tao in oldest to youngest. " Yifan said with a smile, like he was presenting his most prizes possessions because he was. This wasn't Yixing being an ego maniac, he's overheard Yifan say many times that they were the most important people to him which was as good as it could get considering Yifan's disability. 

Yifan wasn't able to bond with a person. Sure he could love anyone as much as he wanted, but he would never get to that point. There were some cases of it, rare cases of course. And since he was different he got bullied. And that was why Tao knew martial arts, he believed that since his elder took so much care of him he should help him. Yifan told him he didn't need to do it for him, but was very thankful the times Tao came to his rescue. "You make your own life, " Yifan had told him once when the topic came up. "No bond or anything should keep you from the one you love. " 

 

When asked about their Korean abilities Tao didn't say anything due to him being incredibly shy, he wouldn't have said anything anyway. Luhan explained that Tao spoke and read perfect Korean, and Luhan read perfect but needed a little help understanding. When Junmyeon got him Yixing froze up and thought hard about how much he knew. "I understand... but don't read or speak good. " He hoped it made some sense, and looked sheepishly to the ground. "Hey, that's a good start. Now you'll understand when I introduce my friends. " Yixing snapped his head to attention, he must've tuned out when Yifan told about this part. "I'll let them introduce themselves. Everyone meet my friends Baekhyun, Minseok, and Sehun. Not in any order. " 

And it was at that moment Yixing and everyone in a twelve mile radius knew that they had found their bonders. 

 

There were some bright smiles from some people around him, and a boy about his age then yelled "Fuck him in the ass! " While his presumed boyfriend flicked him in the head and gave them an apology before going to to follow the boy who was definitely his boyfriend to their terminal. 

He watched Luhan near one of the boys and he looked him in the eyes. "Hi Oh Sehun. " The boy - Sehun smiled back. "Hi Luhan. " They grabbed each other's hand and didn't let go. Tao and the other boy were more subtle on how they were to eachother. Tao looked at the boy then looked back at his feet. Then the boy turned towards him and bowed. "Hi I'm Minseok but you know that and your name is Tao but I really don't know how this is going to work but I speak Mandarin if it helps you and I still haven't stopped bowing I'm sorry I'll come up now. " When he came up Yixing knew Tao was in love. "Yifan I'm keeping this one and never leaving Korea. " Tao said in Mandarin which got a laugh out of the others. Yixing finally turned to his bonder and all he could think was  _woah_

Byun Baekhyun was very pretty on anyone's standards. He had bubblegum pink hair and soft playful brown eyes. When Yixing looked at him, he swore Baekhyun's face started glowing. He was then engulfed in a large hug which he returned almost immediately. "You don't know how happy this makes me. " Baekhyun had whispered to him. At that moment Yixing knew what Tao meant on keeping on keeping someone. 

* * *

 

In time Yixing also learned that Baekhyun was also a special case. He wasn't like Yifan however, his bond had broken on his last one. "It was my friend Chanyeol, " Baekhyun said  when Yixing asked about the boy in a photo of them. "We had been childhood friends so it only made sense that we ended up bonding like that. We dated for two years in highschool before we realized our bond like that broke. I had almost gone into panic before he assured me I was not dying and this happens to some people. He asked if we could still be friends and I reminded him that we were still bonded by friendship, the dumbass. Anyway he's still one of my closest friends and I love him like a brother. A tall elfish stupid older brother. " Yixing smiled at the names Baek called their friend. Yixing smiled at the way Baekhyun's eyes glinted in the sunlight and made him looked even more like a God. Yixing smiled because of Baekhyun 

* * *

 

Yixing loved piano. 

He loved playing with all of his heart. He couldn't read notes but that was perfectly fine with him, he just had to listen to the song a few times and bam. Just like that he's got it. He played by himself or sung to it, sometimes even getting the confidence to put on a little show for everyone, which everyone loved. He was practicing once when Baekhyun came in. That wasn't the surprise seeing as Baekhyun came in more often than the others to hear him play and even played for Yixing sometimes. What surprised him was that Baekhyun had came over to the piano, made Yixing scoot over, and plop his pretty little ass right down by him. Yixing looked at him like he had just lost his mind and Baekhyun smiled goofily at him. "Haven't you heard this song before? It's a duet Xingxing. Just play your part. " 

And so he did. 

They made beautiful music together, laughing when they made mistakes and making up their own melodies. They never really got around to actually finishing the duet but they had much more fun just being Baekhyun and Yixing. 

When the giggles finally subsided, a comfortable silence surrounded them. They took the moment to study eachother. Just to look at the other with a new light. Baekhyun picked that moment to kiss Yixing, although Yixing wouldn't really call it a kiss since their lips barley touched and as soon as it ended Baekhyun put on his goofy grin and walked out leaving Yixing confused and sexually frustrated. 

 

They never spoke about the almost kiss again. 

 


	3. now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took three months, but Baekhyun finally got the courage to explain his ass to Yixing.   
> Totally, D̶e̶f̶i̶n̶i̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ b̶y̶ h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶, n̶o̶ h̶e̶l̶p̶ f̶r̶o̶m̶ J̶o̶n̶g̶d̶a̶e̶. A̶t̶ a̶l̶l̶

~~~~It wasn't like ~~~~Baekhyun had intended for the almost kiss to be an almost kiss, in fact, it was supposed to be what started their whole relationship but you know what happened?

Baekhyun chickened out. 

Byun Baekhyun would never admit it, but it did happen and he hated the aftermath of it. 

After they had messed around on the piano they fell into a comfortable silence, and that was the moment Baekhyun thought,  _holy shit I'm in love with him._ He had felt a something with Yixing since they first met, like he never wanted to let him go. He believed that this was just platonic love to him. When they were speaking of Chanyeol and Baek's last bond he realized he loved this boy. This boy from China who barely spoke Korean until around a month ago, who had the cutest dimple, and couldn't do anything in Korean without help. So yes, he was head over heels in love with Zhang Yixing. 

When they had reached the point on the piano he had mentally inhaled and pressed his lips to Yixing's and was supposed to be a perfect lovely kiss like the ones in the dramas. 

But Baekhyun was scared, terrified in fact. He didn't want this to end like it did Chanyeol. 

* * *

 

Despite the way he told it, he actually cared about Chanyeol. He loved Chanyeol through those two years and when bond broke bore fell apart inside. When they parted ways he cried in his room and was a wreck. The only reason he came out was because Jongdae said if he didn't he would find a chancla and yelled a little in Spanish and probably yelled cuss words too. He had reluctantly came out and back into he real world. He wondered if Chanyeol felt broken inside. He wondered if Chanyeol had to be called out of his room by a friend like Minseok. All he though about was Chanyeol. Chanyeol was all he thought about for days, weeks, months. Thankfully it eventually subsided into a piece of his subconscious, something that he missed when he couldn't sleep. Something that got him off when he was restless. 

When he met Yixing that changed, something bloomed inside him and he felt good - great even. He loved him, maybe even more than he did Chanyeol. He didn't want what happened to his first to happens to him.

* * *

 

So he pulled away before it could've gotten any farther. He stared at Yixing and did the only thing he could have done, he put on a goofy smile and walked confidently out the door. He got to his room, and he cried long and hard and the tears racked him worse than the ones Chanyeol made him feel. He cried until his head hurt and he had to lay down. 

 

 

"You have to explain it to him. " Jongdae had said to him when they had went out for lunch. "Like hell I do! That seems like a pretty good way to murder our friendship. " Jongdae rolled his eyes at his friend. "You know that's not how it works. The person you're bonded to loves you no matter what. " 

"What if - what if he turns out like Chanyeol? I don't think I can handle that. Not anymore. "

"He's not. "

"And how do you know that? Are you some mystical person? No, you're Kim Jongdae. The person who keeps trying to eat Chanyeol's face every time you see eachother. "

"I'm going to let that comment slide, anyway I know because I know these things. "

Baekhyun couldn't argue with that. There was a reason he never made bets against him, 99.9% of the time he was right. It creeped him out. Baekhyun sighed "Fine I'll talk to him, tonight. Rejection is okay because he'll be stuck with me anyway. "

"Are you telling me that or telling yourself that? " 

" A little of both. " A smile played on Jongdae's face. "Go get him Baek. "

 

 

 

When Yixing finally got back to his/their apartment (Baek spent a crap ton of time there) he stood up, took a deep breath and said. "Yixing, we need to talk. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you like my little cliffhanger come back next week for next chapter!


	4. dis aint an update soz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soz

I have finals next week so I might not  be able to update, so instead I'll be doing a double update next week sorry loyalists 


	5. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finally explains, and faces Yixing's thoughts

"Yixing we need to talk. " As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had reached the point of no return. "About what?" Yixing asked as he put his bag down and slipped off his shoes. "About what happened between us. " Yixing froze, but only for a second. "It was just in the spur of the moment, it didn't mean anything. " Baekhyun may not be good a reading most people, but he could tell when Yixing was lying, and he was lying right through his teeth right now. "Bullshit. Tell me the truth. " Yixing sighed. "Can't we just forget about it. " 

"No we can't! Now if you would just let me explai- " 

"There's nothing to explain Baekhyun, just let it be over. " Yixing tried to walk past him, but Baekhyun grabbed his arm and held tight. "Why do you do this? Don't push me away! Just tell me! " Yixing ripped his arm  from Baekhyun's grip and spun around. "Fine! You want to know? I was ecstatic when you almost kissed me! I would've kissed back. But you pulled away without an explanation and walked away! We didn't speak about it the next day, or the next, and we didn't for three months. Three! Then this comes out of nowhere and you expect me to sit down and listen? No, I've never been mad at anyone for as long as I can remember. But with you Byun Baekhyun, I am angry at. " He stalked off to his room and locked the door. 

He didn't realize how much this hurt Yixing, he hadn't realized that Yixing was crying when he was yelling at him. He didn't realize  _he_ was crying right now.  _Get your shit together and explain it to him._ A Jongdae like voice said in his head. Baekhyun inhaled and walked to Yixing's room. He knocked on the door. "Xingxing? " No response. Not like he expected to get one. "I know you're mad at me, and that you probably want nothing to do with me, but please let me explain. I have a reason, even if it's stupid. Please let m-me in." He heard the click of a lock and he opened the door to see Yixing, face tear-streaked and eyes red from crying. "You have five minutes to explain, starting now. " And so he did 

 

"-and then he starts dating Jongdae of all people. How do they even work? Anyway that's why I left, I was scared of losing you like I did Yeol. I don't think I can take another heartbreak. " 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I had no right too." 

"Don't apologize, I deserved it. I should've told you a long time ago. I shouldn't have made you wait three months for a petty explanation. " 

Yixing engulfed him in a hug and wiped the tears he didn't know he had off his face. "I will always love you. Don't ever forget it. " Baekhyun smiled, he was so in fucking love with Zhang Yixing. "Do you think we can try again? " He asked softly. "Hm? " 

"The kiss. Do you think we could try it again?" 

Yixing nodded but then added. "This will be my first kiss though, so I might be kinda shitty. " Baekhyun giggled and Yixing thought he might die. "It will be fine, just try to follow me. " He learned up and brought his hand up to Yixing's cheek. "Beautiful. " He whispered before bringing their lips together. 

Baekhyun's first thought was  _woah ._ For this being his first time, Yixing was a good kisser. He mimicked Baekhyun perfectly and opened up when Baek swiped his tongue on his bottom lip, giving him room to explore every piece of him. When they finally came up for air the pairs lips were red and neither of them could register thoughts. "Woah. " Yixing breathed. "Woah is right. " Yixing smiled. "Was I good? "

"Good? You were fantastic baby. " (See what I did there. I'm funny ) "Thank you. " 

"So good in fact, I might want to do it again."

* * *

Later that night Baekhyun was laying with Yixing. Just admiring his lover, when Yixing opened his eyes and asked. "What are you doing? "

"Just thinking. "

"About what? "

"How I got so lucky to be with you. "

Yixing ground and rolled over, "You're so cheesy! "

"But you love it. "

"Yep.  I love you, now go to sleep. "

Baekhyun looked at him one last time before falling asleep, dreaming about Yixing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No they didn't do the do you sinners. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That's for another chapter


	6. The bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being bonded was one of the best things that could happen to anyone , but as the end of life draws closer it can also become a curse

Yixing had awakend from a very abnormal dream that involved a baby , some books , and an angry Joonmeyon. After he woke up he just couldn't go back to sleep. So he stared at Baekhyun for a little . Baekhyun had been here since day one , he would be thankfully for the beautiful now sliver haired boy sleeping soundly next to him . 

Suddenly he felt an unsteady feeling in his gut , like the feeling he gets when someone he's bonded to is feeling strong waves of bad emotions. Baekhyun rolled around with a look of slight discomfort . Yixing shook his boyfriend awake , "Hey Baekhyun. Baek wake up , you're nightmaring. " He saw Baekhyun open his eyes slightly and sneeze . Some of the discomfort went away ,but something was still wrong. "Hey , you okay? " Baekhyun asked , sleep evident in his voice .

" Yeah , well no . You can't feel it?" Baekhyun sat up and shook his head. "Yixing what's wrong ?" 

"That's the thing Baek . I don't know exactly what's wrong. I know it's not coming from you or anyone Korean-"

"How do you know that?"

"The feelings are in Chinese ."

"How can feelings be in Chinese? " 

"I don't know , but it can't be the seven. "

"So it's Krishantao."

"What? "

"Krishantao,  because pretty much no one in Korea can do the 'f' sound so we made his name Kris. The first time we all called him Yipan so I believe Kris is fine." 

Yixing rolled his eyes before doubling over in pain from the feeling of sadness and grief. "Yixing !" Baekhyun ran to Yixing before being shaken off with a cough . Just as soon as it began it ended . "What happened ? Yixing talk to me."

"Yifan - Yifan is ..." He went for his phone and called him . "Yifan , what happened I can feel it." The other line held sobs and stutters from the other Chinese man. "Yixing I-they oh god..." Yifan cried hard.

"Yifan , Yifan . Try to tell me what's wrong please . Why does it hurt so bad?"

"Mama and Baba , they-they . They're  gone -" The phone line died and Yixing's hand dropped into his lap . "Yixing what did Kris say what happened-" Baekhyun stopped midsentece and  _felt ._ Baekhyun felt the feeling of grief and sadness. Then he felt the feeling of loss -no loss of a person -two people.  His family, he had lost his mother and father. 

Yixing had lost the last of his family. 

* * *

 

When Yixing was three he got in a car crash and lost his mother , father ,and brother. He had suffered surprisingly minor injuries and no brain damage . In the span of three days he lost and regained a family . 

Ms. Wu was Yixing and his brothers Godmother . The first time he saw her , he knew he would be okay. She had kind eyes and a bright smile that shone for miles , said to be where Yixing got his compassion from. 

Mr . Wu was a straightforward man with a serious face but smiling eyes . He spoke his mind and the truth no matter what anyone ever thought. It made him an important business man and a wise father. 

Yifan was like his dad in some ways and his mother in others . When Yixing first met him he said 'Take him back.' To that he got a pinch from his mother and a hug from Yixing, who loved him immediately , not knowing his new brother didn't exactly like him yet. It took a month or so for Yifan to get used to him. His parents went from the Wus to Mama and Baba . They accepted him and Yifan for who they were , let them live their lives the way they wanted to and helped them. They were bonded to each other and would live and die together.

And that's what happened. A bonded death means you love and live and die with them. Being bonded is as much as it is a blessing is a curse.

* * *

 

When the waves of pain and loss quieted down to throbs , Baekhyun held Yixing to his chest and let him feel his heartbeat .  _I'm here,_ it whispered  _I'm always here._

 Week or so time skip

Yixing was looking at the gravestones at the end of the ceremony. He was last to leave , telling Baekhyun to go without him . "Hey Mama , Baba. Um I guess the best thing to say is that I miss you and I loved , no still love you both so much. You helped me through everything . And my parents must have been amazing if they left you as my godparents. Yifan is doing well , he is going to marry Joonmeyon in a few weeks. And I'll be opening my own dance studio in about a month or two . Baekhyun and I are still good, he's been taking care of me . I-i really miss you both . Dad I know you know that I would and still would put my heart before my head, you should be happy to know I learned how to balance them . 

Mom you taught me so much . You taught me how to dance and let me buy my first piano . You accepted me into your family , then accepted me for who I was . I love both of you so much and thank you. For everything, especially Baekhyun . You both told me to go to Korea and that's where I met him . You'll always be here with me , see you in the afterlife. I hope it's nice where good bonded people go after they die , I want to see you again . I'll tell you everything . Goodbye for now see you someday.


	7. Beginning and the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are . The end of the road but the beginning for them

Byun Baekhyun checked his collar and sleeve cuffs for the 8th time in the past 12 minutes. "Oh god I'm gonna puke. "

"No you won't. " A voice said from behind him. Baekhyun jumped but relaxed when he saw Yifan. "You don't scare a guy like that on his wedding day, it'll ruin the suit. " Yifan rolled his eyes and gave him a hug. "I know this is dumb to say but treat him well. I practically raised him so-"

"Aish , you gave me this speech after we were dating for two days and I was scared to hold his hand around you for weeks. Give it again when we're about to adopt a kid or something." Yifan rolled his eyes before smiling softly, "You look like Sehun right now. He was freaking out so much about Luhan and he wanted everything to be perfect and almost cried. The only difference is that you kept it in , he was very... colourful about his language."

"Question , why isn't Joonmeyon here? Aren't you supposed to be going to check on Yixing and walk him down the isle?"

"I am but I needed to check on my future son-in-law first." Baekhyun laughed , "You know you're not his dad right."

"That's the equivalent of saying Joonmeyon isn't the mom of this group , then I married him so I'm the dad and that's how it's gonna be until the end of time. Get used to it." Yifan did one walk around Baek before shaking his head and walking out the room where Joonmeyon was crying . Everything made sense now.

* * *

 

 

Yixing looked at himself in the mirror again , fiddling with the flower pin and realizing he still hadn't tied his bow. "I'm gonna puke." 

"That's exactly what Baekhyun said." Yixing turned to see Yifan . "You can't scare a guy like that on his wedding day. " 

"Are you and Baekhyun on a mental link or something because you two say the same things. " Yifan walked over to him and tied his tie. "How do you do this so easily like it's not the hardest thing to do. "

"I've had to do it three times prior to you. Me, Luhan , and Zitao."

"I can't believe Tao got married before I did. "

"I don't think Tao does either. " They laughed for a moment and pretended like this wasn't the scariest day of Yixing's life. "Where is Joonmeyon? I haven't seen him all day. "

"He's probably still crying over Baekhyun."

"How does he look, Baekhyun that is." Joonmeyon poked his head through the door, eyes red from crying. "I cannot lie he looks great. " Yifan sighed and shoed him out the door before turning back to Yixing. "Ready?" 

* * *

 

Baekhyun had belived himself to be ready for when he would see Yixing for the first time today.  He was normally more collected when it came to weddings or special occasions like this . He never thought about what it would be like if he put himself into their places, because when he saw Yixing he almost cried.

The flower girl , a little Chinese girl named Amber was throwing petals softly . It was the first time Baekhyun's ever seen her in a dress. When he looked up at Yixing however, his breath was taken away. Yixing had on a white suit with a black shirt and white bow. He was holding a bouquet of purple and white flowers with Yifan at his side. (In the future Yifan will deny crying but there were at least 11 witnesses) . Baekhyun put a hand over his mouth and willed himself to not cry.

Yixing walked up to the altar and whispered, "You look beautiful."

"So do you , I could kiss you right now." Yixing smiled , "Just wait a bit longer."  

The ceremony progressed as a normal wedding should, plus the bonuses of seeing Kyungsoo cry when they got the rings and Yixing and Baekhyun  stumbling slightly over the Korean and Chinese vows. Then came the vows they wrote for each other. Baekhyun started first. "I remember the first time I met Yixing I already loved him , but i didn't know until a month later when he fell in a puddle and took me down with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him either as a friend or like this. I don't ever want to let him go and we made it this far so he's stuck with me now.  _I love you._ " Baekhyun said the final phrase in Chinese. Yixing smiled brightly and looked down at their rings , theirs.  

"Byun Baekhyun . The short version of this is I love you , the long version is I really love you. No one has ever made me as happy as you do, or as safe as you make me feel. When I proposed I was scared senseless because everything went wrong that day and I pull out a ring in the middle of the rain , after falling in mud and crying really hard I pull out a ring and I pour my heart out . And now I'm up here doing it all again but not gross and it's not raining. I want to stay with you for as long as you'll have me, and I'll never let you go." 

Baekhyun knew he was crying because Yixing was crying. Yixing always made Baekhyun cry. As the wedding got to everyone's favorite part Baekhyun messed with his shirt cuffs again and then the words were said. Everything stopped but him and Yixing . How different this kiss was , how the kiss meant the end .

But this kiss also meant the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys this is the end. This is the first multi-chapter fic I've written. I honestly hate goodbyes but this one , this one is good.


End file.
